you would never know
by Young Dumb and Heartbroken
Summary: You would never know if you just looked at her you would never know that she was hurt. You would never know that she sliced, bruised, choked, hit, and slapped. you would never know the real ophelia that was hidden inside. AH
1. Chapter 1

You would never know if you just looked at her you would never know that she was hurt. You would never know that she sliced, bruised, choked, hit, and slapped. You would never know that she used to cry herself to sleep after her daily beating session. You would never know that she used to have no friends, and everyone hated her. You would never know that school was more touched then her home most of the time. You would never know if you looked at her now.

Now all you see is a tall, lean, girl with long thick curly black-brown hair passed her waist, hazel doe like eyes, strong cheek bone and her cheeks always had a little bit of a natural blush on them; thick pink lips that looked beautiful apricot skin, even in the dead of winter her skin had a glow.

If you just looked at her you would think she was one of the most beautiful thing you had ever laid eyes on. But if you lifted one of the sleeves on her long sheaved shirt you would wonder. If you saw her in a bathing suit you mind would start to put things together. If you saw her hair up in gym on a Monday you would see something that would make you want to cry. If you just looked at her you would never see the real Ophelia. You had to pray that the real Ophelia would come out just to see but that never happened.

And just like every day she gets up from her bed, her blood soaked bed; she striped her sheets and threw them in the laundry basket. She walked over to the closet and got her favorite army green shirt that had happiness written in small off white letters. Then she glided to her brown dress and pulled out her worn A.N.A jeans with the white stitching and slipped on her old pair of vans and ran out the door hoping her dad had already left. But she was wrong her waited for her at the door.

"OPHELAI!" he wrapped his arm around her. "I think I need a stress reliever." He took a swing at her. "It's okay I know you like them." The only reason he did this was because he blamed her for her mother's death. But he really wasn't her father. Her mom married him three years before she died. "Go to my room now Ophelia, I had a long night and I need some help ." I got out of his grip.

"Dad I have to go." He grabbed her butt. "dad." She tried to get away from him but He slapped her across her face.

"You need to lose wait your butt has gotten too big." He pushed her down but she had enough strength to fight back. She jumped up and ran to her backpack then out the door.

She sat in her car crying. Today was already staring off badly. She drove off as fast as she could she need to leave.

She reached the parking lot. And their stood jasper hale, who Ophelia believed to be the hottest guy ever! His girlfriend Alice left for some reason but oh my god he was sooo hot. He walked in front of her. But she was still going. She was still driving. Her breaks weren't working! And before Ophelia knew it jasper hale was under her car.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jasper? Sweetie? Can you hear me?" Jasper heard Alice's shaky voice. He slowly opened his eyes, and wonder where was he? He looked around doing a quick glance over before he answered Alice. The heard the annoying beep, beep of the heart monitor. The walls were solid white and then he knew where he was. He remembered everything. Right then and there all of the pain came flooding back. Alice grabbed the morphine trigger and pressed down the button. He felt the relief of his pain slowly slipping away.

Then he could only focused on Alice.

"Darling what are you doing back so early? I thought you had to stay with your parents for awhile?" her soft smooth hand ran over his tough hard callused ones. She picked up his left hand that he had the IV in and she kissed it. Her little soft lips ticked his hand.

"I heard about you and I rushed down here as fast as I could." She sat down his hand, he hated not having her warmth around his hand, he felt empty. "Are you feeling okay?" I just laughed.

"I got hit by a car what do you think!" she laughed too and kissed me.

"Hey I'm going to get us some food." She got up from her chair, and walked to the door. "I already miss you jazzypoo." She blew her jazzypoo a kiss, and walked out the door.

He turned on the TV she was going to be a while because if Alice was like Alice always was she would first go shopping in the gift shop. Jasper heard the fast clicking sound of heels walking down the hall. Then saw coming down the hall a beautiful, long brown haired goddess. Her hips slightly swayed as she walked. She looked down as she walked down the hall her eye never left her shoes. She was now cutting the corner about to pass his room, to his surprise she came in to his room. Her hazel eyes had a look of shock and happiness on them she light pink lips turned up at the corners. She was in a brown tank with an 80's style sweat shirt over it. Her tight skinny could not look any better on anyone else.

"Jasper…" she whispered "you're alive!" she rushed over to the bed. So she must be the one who ran me over he thought, but that did not change her hotness level at all to jasper her could not look away from her.

"Ummm…who are you?" she apologized.

"I'm sorry I'm Ophelia Rhoads I'm guessing that you figured out I'm the one who did this to you." She gave a nervous giggle. Her cheeks turned the brightest shade of red he had ever seen but it made her even more beautiful.

"Yeah but it's no big deal, I mean you just hit me with a car I'm okay." They both laughed at that. But then she grabbed his hand. Jasper felt a little tingle go up his arm. He wondered if she felt it too. She gave it a little squeeze.

"I'm really sorry about that." Ophelia gave him another little smile, he wished that she was his now. Yes he was in love with Alice, but just the way Ophelia smiled Alice had nothing on her. Her phone stared to vibrate, she picked it up and her magical little smile faded, she looked at if she was going to cry. She answered her phone but jasper just waited patiently.

"Dad I'm visiting jasper I will be home in a few hours I promise." Then jasper heard her dad's voice.

"OPHELIA YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN MY HOUES THIS MINUTE OR YOU ARE LOOKING AT A BEATTING TWENTY TIMES WORST THEN THE NORMAL ONES!" any trace of happiness was gone.

"I'll be right home." Her voice was shy and shaky now. Jasper stared to wonder what her dad meant but her "normal beating" she closed her phone and he knew that this meant that they would have to depart.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," but then she grabbed a pen from her purse and did the most unthinkable thing. She scribal her name and number on his hand. "Call me anytime okay." She got up from her chair, and walked out of the door. He wanted to cry, he never wanted her to leave. He wanted to beg her to stay but to was too late. She was already half way to the elevator. Then a thought came to him. He picked up his phone and punched in her number…


	3. Chapter 3

Ophelia raced to the elevator she had to get home ASAP! She pressed the down button on the elevator trying to make it come up faster but knowing that it would not work. Once the magical moving box appeared she quickly jumped in and pressed the lobby button.

The doors closed and she slumped down on the wall. She thought about how jaspers face looked when her dad said that about her beatings, did he hear him. Crap! He had to hear what she to do was! If he heard he could tell then she would die! If her dad found out oh Crap! Oh crap! Oh crap! Chill she thought, just chill he probable never even heard her dad.

Her phone rang she answered it with a little bit of joy in her voice. "Hello!"

"Ophelia hey I just wanted to make sure I had the right number you know." He let a little chuckle go.

"Well I would never give you a wrong number. I ran you over once so I think I did enough mean stuff to you already." She loved the sound of jaspers voice. She always liked him but she never had the stomach to go talk to him but now she only wanted to hear her voice.

"hey I was wondering if …. Ohh got to go!" she heard his phoned clamp down. She wanted just to curl in a ball and die – well that wish was going to happen soon probably, but she wanted to stay with jasper. Then something came over Ophelia she sat down her phone and when back up to jaspers room. She ran down the hallway.

She stopped at the door, and kissing him was Alice Brandon! Crap! Crap! Crap! Crap! She just turned away. I'm was crazy why did I ever come back she thought. She was going crazy! She should have know that they were still together! She just sat there. What was she to do now. She walked away and jasper called her name. She just smiled and waved.

"Hey ohpie! Come in here!" he had already given her a nickname. She waltzed in and took a seat.

"Sorry I saw ya'll and did not want to interrupted ya'll. " jasper just gave her his award winning smile but all I could was Alice and the way she looked at jasper. she sat there and listened to they're small talk but all she could think about was kissing his lips and she was hoping he was thinking the same thing.


	4. Chapter 4

The light in her eyes had disappeared, what could it be wonder jasper. Then it hit him like a brick wall. ALICE! She must hate Alice. she stared to shift in her seat as if she was nervous, but Alice was not scary she was so small no one could ever be scared of her.

"Ophelia so I guess you have Alice right?" she nodded. Her voice was quite not how it was before she saw Alice.

"Yes," she was cat like almost just so quiet and antisocial, "we've met a couple of time I believe." She kept her head down.

"Well, Ophelia how about you give us some alone time if you don't mind." Well jasper didn't want her to leave.

"Ophelia you don't have to go." Alice wanted to slap him for that. "I mean we can talk for a while." But she got up anyways. She knew how they were; she did not want to invade over them.

"I'm sorry but I have to go, I mean my dad needs me to go anyways." She walked out of the room her hip swaying just a little to teas jasper. She reached the elevator and once again she slumped down to the floor once the doors close.

WHY! WHY! Why was alice there I thought they broke up she thought. Her dad! He was going to kill her. She could not go home. She thought hard. Where could she go … Bella? No she probably was with Edward. Who was that guy that lived out on la push? SAM! I could go there and see him maybe. No dad would find me. I just had to go home and face the music. If I just told him I was in really bad traffic and I got home as soon as I could it might just be the normal beating, hopefully.

Once she arrived on ground, Ophelia haled butt to her car and drove home as fast as she could.

"OPHELIA WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE PIECE OF TRASH!" he raced to the door and pulled her in by her hair! "ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!" He shoved her on the couch. He ripped her shirt off. Her slapped her face. "SO you better be ready to say my name."

Ophelia punched and kicked and fought and bit and screamed until he hit her on her head too many times and she was out cold.

Once she awoke she was in once again she was in a pool of blood. She got up and repeated the same thing as she did every day.


End file.
